


live all night and burn out bright

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Fanmix, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the band on stage is terrible, but the guy standing next to Isaac is the furthest thing from. </p><p>(Or, a Scisaac punk!au where everyone is happy, even if the background music is awful)</p>
            </blockquote>





	live all night and burn out bright

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for second round of the Teen Wolf MicroBang and the lovely [laurenswriting](http://laurenswriting.tumblr.com/) made an awesome [fanmix](http://8tracks.com/lgt_97/live-all-night-and-burn-out-bright/) for it! original tumblr post is [here.](http://twmicrobang.tumblr.com/post/113803782605/live-all-night-and-burn-out-bright-listen/)
> 
> story title from [Blood Infections](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yf6K_Akywpo) by frnkiero andthe cellabration.

  
**01.** Miss Teen Massachusetts - _SKATERS_ // **02.** The Archer’s Bows Have Broken - _Brand New_ // **03**. Framework - _The Story So Far_ // **04.** Kobra Kai Never Dies - _Drive Like I Do_ // **05.** Wrapped Around Your Finger - _5 Seconds of Summer_ // **06.** Cocaine Hearts - _Nylo_ // **07.** Flickers - _London Grammar_ // **08.** Rum Rage - _Sticky Fingers_  


The band on stage is absolutely _awful._

Isaac is willing to admit that they’ve got plenty of energy. The lead singer, a skinny guy with broad shoulders and a buzzcut, has spent their entire performance moving; racing from one side of the stage to the other, tripping over cords, whipping his mic around and shaking sweat off his face. Their bassist, a girl with long blonde curls, mainly alternates between doing super impressive back bends and making eyes at the drummer, who’s slamming the sticks down so hard that Isaac is just waiting for one of them to snap into splinters.

So they definitely have energy, and they definitely look like they’re enjoying themselves (except for the scowling guitarist, a tall, brawny guy with a major case of five o’clock shadow), but that doesn’t negate the fact that they sound awful. There’s no consistent beat, way too much distortion and all the vigor in the world can’t change the fact that the singer sounds like a howling cat. 

The worst part of all is that they’re _still_ better than the band that played before them.

Thankfully, their set is short lived. They only play a few songs before they end with a wall of yowling, screeching noise and no matter how hard he tries, Isaac can’t stop himself from wincing.

"What’d you think?" 

"What?" Isaac’s been surrounded by people for the last hour but he hasn’t given any of them more than a cursory look. As soon as he turns to see who just yelled into his ringing ears, he wishes that he had paid more attention to his surroundings. Beside him is a young guy with tan skin, short dark hair and two bright red barbells through his eyebrow. He’s wearing a pink denim vest dotted with spikes and patches and he has one of the brightest smiles Isaac has ever seen. Isaac can’t help but feel a little bit bad about the negative answer he responds with, but there’s no way he can lie about what he just heard.

"Honestly, I thought they were pretty terrible!" he says, voice nearly getting lost under the babble of everyone around him. 

"Yeah, I figured," the guy replies. Amazingly, his smile hasn’t faltered a bit. "You’ve spent the whole night looking like someone punched you in the face." 

"You noticed?" Isaac asks. The guy shrugs and somehow, his smile gets even wider. 

"Maybe a little bit." 

"Well, what can I say?" Isaac says, face warm and flushed from the guy’s comment. "Listening to both of those bands kind of _felt_ like getting punched in the face.” 

"If you don’t like the music, what brought you here?" the guy asks, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, it wasn’t for the atmosphere." He’s not wrong; the venue isn’t the sketchiest place Isaac has ever been in, but it’s close. The floor is sticky with spilled booze, the paint on the walls is peeling and the shitty lighting system makes it difficult to see anyone who isn’t on the stage or in immediate proximity.

"Definitely wasn’t for that," Isaac replies, shoving his curls, streaked with sweat and blue dye, away from his forehead. "I was actually supposed to meet a friend, but they ditched last minute. Seemed like a shame to waste my fake ID."

"Hey, don’t blame you." The guy looks him up and down once and then, flashing that smile again, he sticks his hand out. "I’m Scott." 

"Isaac." He hardly has to move to return the handshake; he doesn’t know if more people have streamed into the venue or what, but he’s definitely closer to Scott than he was only moments before. 

"So, what are you here for?” he asks, wincing slightly as feedback comes over the speakers. The next band have started to set up, apparently. 

"Actually, I-"

"Scott!" Without any warning, someone comes flying through the crowd, bouncing into Isaac before they slam into Scott. After a second, Isaac realizes that it’s the singer from the last band, the guy with the buzzcut who sings like a wounded animal. Thankfully, his speaking voice is much more tolerable. 

"Dude, what did you think?" the singer asks, one arm still slung around Scott’s shoulders. "How’d the new stuff sound?"

"Awesome, man! The transition between Frankenstein and Shattered Bones was sick!" 

"Really? Fuck, I was so nervous about that. Anyways, I can’t stick around, I gotta help Derek load up the van, you know how he gets. Thanks for coming, you’re the best!" He plants a massive kiss on Scott’s forehead before he jostles his way back into the crowd and as Isaac watches him go, his stomach sinks.

"Fuck," he groans. "Your friend is-"

"Yeah," Scott says amiably, shrugging. "The band’s kind of his baby." 

"Are you gonna punch me in the face for saying they sounded terrible?"

"Nah. They do sound terrible. They’re getting better though.”

Isaac has to admit, he’s glad that he wasn’t around to see the band evolve from horrific to… well, something a little less than that. When he glances back over, Scott is looking at him (studying him, it looks like), head tilted slightly, bottom lip sucked between his teeth.

"What?" Isaac finally asks, unable and unwilling to stop himself from grinning. 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Scott asks.

"You not going to stick around for the next band?" 

"Man, you think Stiles’ band was bad? They sound like rock gods compared to Ethan and Aiden." That statement alone is enough to make Isaac want to bolt but the grin that Scott flashes him is definitely a bonus.

"In that case, we should definitely leave.”

&.

They end up at a park just down the street. It’s mostly abandoned, aside from a few other teenagers and once they’re out of sight, Scott pulls out a joint and a lighter. They pass it back and forth, lying down on the grass and the entire time, they talk. In the moments it takes for the joint to burn down to a nub, Isaac learns a lot about Scott. He learns that Scott works at an animal clinic during the day and supports his friend’s shitty punk band at night. He wants to be a full fledged veterinarian one day, he has two black bands tattooed around his bicep and he used to play lacrosse until he broke his knee in his senior year. He’s afraid of drowning and he wants to own at least three dogs once he has his own place. 

In the minutes after their joint has burned to ashes, Isaac learns even more. He learns that Scott’s hands are absurdly warm, especially when they’re tucked underneath Isaac’s shirt. He learns that Scott groans when his hair is pulled and he has a tendency to curse in Spanish, especially when Isaac’s fingers are brushing along the line of his hips. 

Mainly though, he learns that, even when his teeth are gently tugging at Isaac’s lip ring, Scott never stops smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
